muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing with the Stars
Dancing with the Stars is a television series that airs on ABC, hosted by Tom Bergeron and Brooke Burke. Samantha Harris co-hosted from seasons 2 to 9. It is based on Strictly Come Dancing in the UK where Bruce Forsyth served as host. Sesame Street spoofed the format as "Dancing with Triangles" in a 2007 episode, with Chris, Gordon, Maria, the Elephant, and Telly Monster as contestants, and parody versions of judges Bruno Tonioli, Len Goodman, Carrie Ann Inaba and host Tom Bergeron (Tom Twinkletoes). One of the Xbox Achievements for the game Once Upon a Monster is called "Advancing with the Stars." Muppet Guest Spots * October 2, 2007 - Count von Count (voiced by Jerry Nelson) appeared briefly in "The Counting Room" on Jimmy Kimmel's insert, which was supposed to give viewers some insight on how the audience's votes were counted. He's forced to reset the counting, when Kimmel tells him that Mel B. and Scary Spice are the same person. * September 28, 2009 - Gonzo and Animal. Animal appeared before Aaron Carter's and Karina Smirnoff's dance playing the drum intro before they danced to "The Muppet Show Theme." Gonzo blew the trumpet at the judges' table at the end of the number, into judge Bruno Tonioli's ear. In the interview before the scores, Samantha Harris and Karina make passing reference to Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy. (This exact same routine was performed on The Ellen DeGeneres Show.) * November 24, 2009 - Several Muppets appear on the Season 9 finale. Aaron Carter and Karina Smirnoff reprised their dance to the "Muppet Show Theme" from earlier in the season. Animal once again appeared before the start of the dance, but this time attired in a tux in honor of the occasion. Statler and Waldorf appeared in the audience to heckle Len Goodman, (Statler: I like this show. Waldorf: Why? Statler: Because of that judge in the middle! He's older than me!) And Miss Piggy interviewed past contestants Cloris Leachman, Jerry Springer, Steve Wozniak and Joanna Krupa backstage, and appeared with Maksim Chmerkovskiy backstage. * November 14, 2011 - A few seconds of Kermit and Piggy's backstage rehearsal for their upcoming appearance is shown. * November 15, 2011 - The Muppets (Kermit, Piggy, Gonzo, Walter, Scooter, Fozzie, Rowlf, Sam the Eagle, the Swedish Chef, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Pepe) appear to perform "Life's a Happy Song." Gonzo aids Tom in introducing the number. Afterward, Statler and Waldorf judge. Tom remarked that it was like having "Len times 2". * September 28, 2015 - The Muppets (Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie and Scooter) appear to promote The Muppets. * October 17, 2017 - Kermit (Matt Vogel) makes appearances throughout the show on Disney Night. Drew Scott and Emma Slater dance a Viennese waltz to "Rainbow Connection." The song was sung, offstage, by Felicia Barton, a former American Idol contestant. During the outro, Kermit can be heard singing along to the theme music of The Mickey Mouse Club. Muppet Mentions * October 15, 2012 - Tom Bergeron commented on Sabrina Bryan's dance costume, saying "How many Cookie Monsters can we make out of this?" * April 11, 2016 - Football player Doug Flutie and Karina Smirnoff danced to "Rainbow Connection" in honor of Flutie's parents, who both died on the same day. It was sung by Andra Day. * September 19, 2016 - Ryan Lochte and Cheryl Burke danced to "The Muppet Show Theme." Connections Several competitors who were featured on the show have worked on various Muppet productions: *Buzz Aldrin appeared in season 10. *Kirstie Alley appeared in season 12 and 15. *David Arquette appeared in season 13. *Jake T. Austin appeared in season 23 *Mel B appeared in season 5. *Lance Bass appeared in season 7. *Patti LaBelle appeared in season 20 *Michael Bolton appeared in season 11. *Chaz Bono appeared in season 13. *Brandy appeared in season 11. *Sabrina Bryan appeared in season 5 and 15. *Candace Cameron Bure appeared in season 18 *Gary Busey appeared in season 21 *Aaron Carter appeared in season 9. *Nick Carter appeared in season 21 *Charo appeared in season 24 *Margaret Cho appeared in season 11. *Zendaya Coleman appeared in season 16. *Billy Ray Cyrus appeared in season 4. *Paula Deen appeared in season 21 *Joey Fatone appeared in season 4 and 15. *Kim Fields appeared in season 22 *Cristián de la Fuente appeared in season 6. *Jennie Garth appeared in season 5. *Kate Gosselin appeared in season 10. *David Alan Grier appeared in season 8. *George Hamilton appeared in season 2. *Harry Hamlin appeared in season 3. *Valerie Harper appeared in season 17 *Melissa Joan Hart appeared in season 9. *David Hasselhoff appeared in season 11. *Florence Henderson appeared in season 11. *Evander Holyfield appeared in season 1, then in the Strictly Come Dancing Champion of Champions 2005. *John O'Hurley appeared in season 1. *Kathy Ireland appeared in season 9. *Bindi Irwin appeared in season 21 *Penn Jilette appeared in season 6. *Chaka Khan appeared in season 21 *Gladys Knight appeared in season 14. *Joanna Krupa appeared in season 9. *Nick Lachey appeared in season 25 *Ricki Lake appeared in season 13. *Cloris Leachman appeared in season 7. *William Levy appeared in season 14. *Mario Lopez appeared in season 3. *Susan Lucci appeared in season 7. *Gilles Marini appeared in season 8 and 15. *Marlee Matlin appeared in season 6. *Debi Mazar appeared in season 9. *Maria Menounos appeared in season 14. *Shanna Moakler appeared in season 3. *Martina Navratilova appeared in season 14. *Petra Nemcova appeared in season 12. *Bill Nye appeared in season 17 *Nancy O'Dell was announced for season 8, but withdrew with an injury before the season premiere. *Kelly Osbourne appeared in season 9. *Donny Osmond appeared in season 9. *Alfonso Ribeiro appeared in season 19 *Denise Richards appeared in season 8. *Lisa Rinna appeared in season 2. *Jeff Ross appeared in season 7. *Antonio Sabàto, Jr. appeared in season 19 *Drew Scott appeared in season 25 *Emma Slater appeared in seasons 17 through 25 as a professional dancer. *Jerry Springer appeared in season 3. *Lindsey Stirling appeared in season 25 *Mr. T appeared in season 24 *Jason Taylor appeared in season 6. *Lea Thompson appeared in season 19 *Vanilla Ice appeared in season 23 *Wendy Williams appeared in season 12. *Billy Dee Williams appeared in season 18 *Steve Wozniak appeared in season 8. *Kristi Yamaguchi appeared in season 6. Also... *Paula Abdul judged for one week in season 15. *John Barrowman appeared in the Strictly Come Dancing Christmas Special 2010. *Basim appeared in season 6 of Vild med dans (Denmark) *Emma Bunton appeared in series 3 of Strictly Come Dancing (the United Kingdom) *Erik Estrada appeared in season 2 of Mira Quien Baila ''(USA) *Savion Glover performed in season 5 on a results show, 26 September 2007. *Wolke Hegenbarth appeared in season 1 of ''Let's Dance (Germany) *Cecilie Hother appeared in season 7 of Vild med dans (Denmark) *Baz Luhrmann replaced Len Goodman for one week in Season 9. *Michelle Williams appeared in series 8 of Strictly Come Dancing (the United Kingdom). Image:DancingWithTheStars-Animal-2009-09-28.jpg|Animal's first appearance September 28, 2009 Image:DancingWithTheStars-GonzoTrumpet-2009-09-28.jpg|Baz Luhrman, Gonzo & Bruno Tonioli September 28, 2009 Image:DancingWithTheStars-Gonzo-2009-09-28.jpg|Well played September 28, 2009 Image:Animal_dancing_finale.JPG|Animal at the season 9 finale November 24, 2009 Image:Statwaldance.JPG|Statler & Waldorf at the finale November 24, 2009 Image:Maksim Chmerkovskiy.JPG|Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Miss Piggy November 24, 2009 Image:Kermitarchesdancingstars.jpg|Kermit singing "Life's a Happy Song" November 16, 2011 Image:DancingWithTheStars-PiggyWithTheMenOfDWTS-(2015-09-28).png|Miss Piggy with the men of DWTS September 28, 2015 External links *[http://tv.gawker.com/5412626/one-gigantic-moment-of-wtf-on-dancing-with-with-the-stars Gawker.com - Miss Piggy's odd moment on Dancing with the Stars] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:TV Appearances Category:Reality Television Category:TV Mentions